Hell Is The Correct Word For This
by SuperShinyGalaxies
Summary: When an outbreak appears out of nowhere, it just so happens attacks one city. Kate Johnson, an eighteen year old parkourist's city. She has no clue what is about to happen... It was just fine a few days ago, and then just like that... Everything just turns into chaos. Kate has already lost someone dear, how many more will she lose? Why not read to find out.
1. Prologue

"You are so fricking slow!" I laughed, jumping of a building's roof to another one , "It ain't my fault you started before me Kate!" My friend, Tanner, exclaimed slowly catching up, "Offended!" I Gasped sarcastically, slouching on a roof. "Kate, what time is it?" Tanner asked, looking at the sky, "Its 6:24 right now." I answered "We should head home now." He sighed, standing up "I guess you're right. . ." I mumbled, standing up too. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled, I smiled back and said "Sounds good.". I got to the edge of the building, then jumped off, landing onto a trash bin cover. The thing is, I love parkour, its like my favorite thing to do with my free time. Well other than playing games.

I jumped off the bin cover, and crouched onto the ground, then started to head towards the direction to my house. once i made it to my house, i sat on my chair and turned on the TV. "Breaking news, this just in, a new disease has imfeltraited our city. The causes of which this happened is unknown. We warn people to stay insi- AAHH JESUS, FUCK HELP!" The news reporter screamed as someone bit into her neck, I jumped backwards from the scream and turned off the TV. "What kind of joke is that?" I asked myself in disbelief. I got off the chair, and walked to the door "Maybe I can go talk to Charlotte, see if she's ok." I mumbled, exiting my house.

I walked down the sidewalk, looking at the sky. It was close to sunset, so I started to pick up the pace. I walked past an alley when I heard groaning sounds, "H-hello?" I asked, peeking in the alley. I got a groan in reply "Who's there?" I asked again, the groaning was getting close. I peeked in more and saw three people, huddling over something "Hey, is everything alrigh- ah!" I squeaked, the people moved and there was a corpse on the ground, "W-what the hell happened?!" I stammered, stumbling backwards. They growled and walked towards me "H-hey, are you guys alright?" I asked, standing still. One of the people had his jaw removed, and you could only see the rest of his head. It was a very disturbing sight. . . "To get any closer!" I exclaimed, putting myself in a stance. The one that had his jaw remover sorta lunged at me, and scratched my shoulder "Gah! Get off!" I yelled, shoving him off me 'I need to get away from here!' I yelled internally. I looked at the building. The roof! So before the one that scratched me retaliated, I shoved him into the other one. Then I jumped onto the window, and started to climbed up.

Once I made it to the roof, I ran to the other side. I looked down the side, making sure it was clear, and jumped down. Instead of landing on a trash bin cover, I landed on the ground, causing me a few bruises. But I didn't care, as long as I could run, that's all I needed. I looked at the street, once again making sure the coast was clear, and started to run in the direction to Charlotte's house.


	2. The Escape

"Come on! You're almost there, Kate!" I Yelled under my breathe, holding my injured shoulder. What happened to those people. . .all i knew it was probably the new disease that had spread. What was it called. . . The green flue it was? I stopped in my tracks at a trail that lead to a house. I knew who the house belonged to, it belonged to my friend Charlotte. I ran up the trail to the house, "Charlotte! Charlotte let me in please, it's an emergency!" I Yelled, frantically knocking on the door, "Its unlocked, calm down!" She yelled a reply from the other side (I MUST'VE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIMESSS!) I twisted the knob as fast as i could, and dashed inside. "Kate? Kate what's wrong?" Charlotte asked worriedly "Board up everything!" I ordered "What why?" She asked again "Have you seen the news yet!?" I replied, she looked at me"The news was talking about some new disease right?" Yes, and have you not seen what it does to people?" I answered her, peaking out of the eye hole thing in the door "Well, on the news someone was attacked on shoot but. . ." She mumbled, "They were chasing me, one scratched my shoulder, but it's ok." I grumbled.

Charlotte was about to say something before there was loud banging coming from the door "Shit they found us!" I exclaimed, leaning on the door "Charlotte hide!" "B-but Kate, what about yo-" "I don't care! Go hide!" I yelled, pushing all my weight onto the door. Charlotte ran upstairs to her room maybe. It wasn't long before they broke the door and grabbed my arm. I moved away from the door, jerking my arm to my side. The door busted open, i ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of Charlotte's knives. I ran out of the kitchen, and slashed the knife at one of the infected. They fell backwards, landing on another one. With the time i had, i ran up to Charlotte's room.

"Charlotte!" I yelled, rushing over to her closet, seeing if she was hiding there. I opened the closet door and saw the brunette huddled in a corner, her head tucked between her knees, "Charlotte, come on! We can escape threw your window." I said, grabbing her hand "Where are they?" She asked shakily, "They're still downstairs, we have time." I ensured her. She slouched up and followed me to the window. Behind me i could here the infected groaning, telling me they are upstairs now, "Hurry climb to the roof," I whisper yell, helping her out the window, "I'm right behind you.". We climbed onto the roof, Making sure there were no infected in the area we were going to jump in. "Are you ready, Charlotte?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She nodded, and with that we jumped into the open area, and ran.


	3. On The Run

"Kate, where are we going?" Charlotte asked, running by my side, "Somewhere we can find supplies and guns." I answered slowing down. We both stopped to catch our breathes "I don't know how to use a gun." She mumbled, "Then use a bat or something." I sighed, fixing my hair a bit, "Kate. . .Is this real?" She asked, staring at me. I gave her a saden look, "I don't even know anymore. . ." I replied, shaking my head. "I'm scared." Charlotte whispered sitting on the ground, putting her head between her knees and sobbing quietly, "Char, it's ok. We'll make it threw it." I said, kneeling beside her "What if it doesn't? What if I get sick? I don't want to hurt you. . ." She mumbled threw her little sobs "You'll never hurt anything, I'll make sure." I said giving her a weak smile. She looked at me, tears glistening in her hazel eyes, "But, what if you get sick?" She asked, wiping away a tear "Then. . . You'll shoot or smash me right in the head." I replied, pointing to my forehead. She shook her head "What if I couldn't?" She asked again shakily, "You have to." I sighed, looking down. She hugged me "Then don't ever get sick." She said in my shoulder, I hugged her back "I promise."

After a while in the hug, we separated. I looked towards the city, seeing smoke around buildings and such "Never knew so many things could happen in just a few minutes." I said shocked, "Yeah. . . Hey, what direction is the nearest drug store?" Charlotte asked, kneeling up. I pointed to the drug store right next to the road "oh, well then let's go." She said, grabbing my hand. I stood up and followed her, "Why a drug store?" I asked, walking, "To get some bandages and things like, medicine, and supplies." She answered, I just nodded. We made it to the drug store, everything inside was messy and partly destroyed "Holy crap. . ." I mumbled, entering the store. Other than the disaster inside, I found pocket knives, bandages, first aid packs, and medicine. So I grabbed a nice purple sharp pocket knife, bandages, and two first aid packs, "Woah, this place is so different." Charlotte mumbled, entering as well. "Yeah." I replied. Charlotte grabbed basically the same things I grabbed. "This should be enough." I said, putting the bandages and med kits in my pockets, "yeah, but where should we go?" She asked "Uh, we can go to my house maybe." I suggested. She nodded and went to the door, "Is it clear?" I asked, coming to her side, "Uh not really. There's a few infected on the other side. Do you think we can make it?" She replied, slightly pushing the door open "Yeah we can make it, they are pretty slow." I answered 'I wanna tell her how fast they are but. . .' I thought. "Kate? Kate you there?" Charlotte asked, waving a hand in front of my face, "Wha- oh what?" I asked, shaking my head "You went to cloud 9 for a minute Kat." She answered smiling, "oh I did? Eheh sorry." I giggled nervously, looking out the door

"C'mon let's go." I said, walking outside, Charlotte close to me. We walked very fast, trying not to be noticed. We walked by some infected on the way, one grabbed my arm, another tried to bite Charlotte, but I kicked them away before they bit her. Then we finally made it to my house. A window was broken, but I didn't care, I didn't need to pay for it anymore. We walked threw the door, and Charlotte sat on my couch while I went to find some wood planks to board up the door, "Kate, do you need any help?" She asked looking my way, "No thanks." I answered, adding a board to the window, "After we get everything we need, we're gonna go find Tanner, Nadia, Anthony, and Adam." I sighed, finishing boarding up the window "Yeah, well, if they're still alive. . ." Charlotte mumbled. We were silent for a few moments, "I'm going to go take a nap, okay Charlotte?" I said, stretching "O-ok, I'll keep an eye out." She answered. I nodded and went upstairs to my room, and fell asleep.


End file.
